Sueños
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Antes de llegar a Fairy Tail ella soñaba mucho, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos y llegaba a sitios que existían solo en su mente. En medio de su soledad, podía pasar horas enteras divagando por ahí, sin moverse de su habitación.


Aquí Yami con un fic recién sacado de la galería de Disney (?) jajaja siento que me quedó un poco pinky, pero me gustó, espero que ustedes también, y si lo encuentran muy meloso... supongo que esa era la idea...

* * *

Tal vez era culpa de todas las novelas románticas que había leído lo que la hacían pensar en un modelo de hombre perfecto. Ya saben, pelo rubio, ojos de color, un caballo blanco y un enorme castillo. Ok, pueden tajar esas dos últimas cosas.

Quizás él no era la estrella de fútbol, pero era el conocido Salamander, uno de los mejores dragonslayers.

Pensó nuevamente las hojas que escribió la noche pasada, por algún motivo desconocido últimamente le había dado por escribir novelas de amor, y por alguna razón aún más extraña, el protagonista masculino tenía cierto parecido con cierta persona. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía perfectamente el motivo, pero era muy difícil de reconocer.

Curioso, a la protagonista femenina también le costaba reconocer su amor.

Antes de llegar a Fairy Tail ella soñaba mucho, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos y llegaba a sitios que existían solo en su mente. En medio de su soledad, podía pasar horas enteras divagando por ahí, sin moverse de su habitación.

Entre sus locas alucinaciones estaba el ser algún día tan fabulosa como Mirajane, su ídola en esos momentos, a pesar de que el sentimiento no había cambiado mucho. También solía soñar con ser una gran maga celestial, conseguir muchas llaves y enorgullecer a su madre en el cielo, pero por sobre todo, sentirse feliz con sus logros.

Sueños y más sueños…

Eso fue antes de llegar a Fairy Tail, pues una vez que se unió al gremio, ella comenzó a cumplir esos secretos anhelos y tener aventuras que hasta entonces, solo había podido imaginar.

Pero su mente era una traidora, ya que ahora que esos viejos deseos estaban cumpliéndose, nacieron nuevos y no tenían nada que ver con la palabra "acción", pero quizás sí con la palabra "magia", porque este sentimiento era muy similar a la magia.

O al menos así se lo imaginó toda su vida, pues ahora que lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia, le resultaba nefasto y venturoso, ¿acaso la magia consistía en que se paseara por todas las emociones a lo largo del día? Se sentía como si todo fuera una ruleta, nunca sabía dónde iba a apuntar la flecha cada vez que Natsu hacía algo.

Y lo peor. Todo estallaba.

No, no estaba hablando de él y todo el equipo dejando un desastre detrás de sí con cada misión. Estaba hablando de ella, porque cada emoción rebosaba y era inevitablemente exagerada si se trataba de él.

Sinceramente, ya estaba cansada de eso, pero aunque confiaba plenamente en sí misma y no tuviera problemas de timidez, nuevamente, con él todo era distinto.

Ya lo sabía, ella era su mejor amiga, ¿valía la pena perder esa linda amistad? Porque si la perdía, estaría destinada a sufrir más momentos de tristeza que de felicidad, y mucho más que eso…

—Natsu, tenemos que hablar de algo sumamente importante—dijo antes de arrepentirse.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él, sin sospechar nada.

Lucy suspiró sintiendo cómo la cobardía se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Las palabras estaban ahí, atoradas en su garganta, ella empujaba por que salieran, pero se habían pegado en su boca, totalmente indispuestas a salir.

_Te amo, _dijo su mente, más su boca no supo transmitir el mensaje.—Nada, olvídalo—. Ni siquiera estuvo cerca.

—¿Qué pasa?—insistió él, repentinamente interesado, pues en el rostro de su amiga había una expresión que solo podía interpretarse de una forma. Lucy estaba triste, y un poco decepcionada.

—No es nada—reiteró.

—Dijiste que era importante—volvió a probar—. Lucy, si alguien…

—¡Idiota! ¡Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo decirte que me gustas!—gritó ella, furiosa ante la insistencia.

Como mencioné con anticipación, cuando se trataba de Natsu, todas sus emociones explotan, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Lentamente el carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, esto no era romántico, ni por asomo, ni siquiera se parecía a lo que ella había soñado, agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Hubiera sido bueno y tranquilizante para ella ver que en ese momento, Natsu también estaba ligeramente ruborizado, pero no lo miró hasta que sintió una repentina risa por parte de Salamander.

Él también se había puesto nervioso, lástima que Lucy no lo interpretó. El primer instinto de la rubia fue levantar su mano y golpearlo, ¿qué más daba? Su confesión acababa de ser arruinada. Sin embargo, el pelirosado detuvo su mano en el aire antes de que ella pudiera completar la acción.

—Yo tampoco sabía cómo decírtelo—anunció una vez que su voz se hubo serenado.

Lucy no alcanzó a procesar el mensaje cuando él se aprovechó de su agarre y la tiró de su brazo, empujándola hacia él.

Los aplausos por parte de los miembros de Fairy Tail no se hicieron esperar cuando vieron a los dos miembros del gremio besándose, muchos creían que este día nunca llegaría.

Y una vez más, Lucy en Fairy Tail había vuelto a cumplir sus sueños. Esperemos que esa mente suya no vuelva a fantasear con cosas nuevas ahora que todos sus anhelos se habían cumplido.

* * *

Y eso es todo, si les gustó haganmelo saber por medio de un review, si no les gustó *saca la metralleta* dudo mucho que a alguien no le haya gustado, verdad? *amenaza con la metralleta* xD


End file.
